1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for the rapid serial processing of multiple nucleic acid assays. More particularly, the present invention provides for the real time processing of nucleic acid during polymerase chain reaction (PCR) and thermal melt applications.
2. Description of the Background
The detection of nucleic acids is central to medicine, forensic science, industrial processing, crop and animal breeding, and many other fields. The ability to detect disease conditions (e.g., cancer), infectious organisms (e.g., HIV), genetic lineage, genetic markers, and the like, is ubiquitous technology for disease diagnosis and prognosis, marker assisted selection, identification of crime scene features, the ability to propagate industrial organisms and many other techniques. Determination of the integrity of a nucleic acid of interest can be relevant to the pathology of an infection or cancer.
One of the most powerful and basic technologies to detect small quantities of nucleic acids is to replicate some or all of a nucleic acid sequence many times, and then analyze the amplification products. PCR is a well-known technique for amplifying deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA). With PCR, one can produce millions of copies of DNA starting from a single template DNA molecule. PCR includes phases of “denaturation,” “annealing,” and “extension.” These phases are part of a cycle which is repeated a number of times so that at the end of the process there are enough copies to be detected and analyzed. For general details concerning PCR, see Sambrook and Russell, Molecular Cloning—A Laboratory Manual (3rd Ed.), Vols. 1-3, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y. (2000); Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, F. M. Ausubel et al., eds., Current Protocols, a joint venture between Greene Publishing Associates, Inc. and John Wiley & Sons, Inc., (supplemented through 2005) and PCR Protocols A Guide to Methods and Applications, M. A. Innis et al., eds., Academic Press Inc. San Diego, Calif. (1990).
The PCR process phases of denaturing, annealing, and extension occur at different temperatures and cause target DNA molecule samples to replicate themselves. Temperature cycling (thermocyling) requirements vary with particular nucleic acid samples and assays. In the denaturing phase, a double stranded DNA (dsDNA) is thermally separated into single stranded DNA (ssDNA). During the annealing phase, primers are attached to the single stranded DNA molecules. Single stranded DNA molecules grow to double stranded DNA again in the extension phase through specific bindings between nucleotides in the PCR solution and the single stranded DNA. Typical temperatures are 95° C. for denaturing, 55° C. for annealing, and 72° C. for extension. The temperature is held at each phase for a certain amount of time which may be a fraction of a second up to a few tens of seconds. The DNA is doubled at each cycle, and it generally takes 20 to 40 cycles to produce enough DNA for certain applications. To have good yield of target product, one has to accurately control the sample temperatures at the different phases to a specified degree.
Typical existing instruments for performing nucleic acid assays with PCR operate in a batch mode. Samples to be tested are mixed with assay reagents, and then typically loaded manually into the PCR instrument. A single sequence of amplification and analysis are run on that batch. If a replicate or modified assay is desired, a new batch must be prepared and run, which can be a time consuming and labor intensive task. Thus, there remains a need in the art for more efficient systems and methods of for performing nucleic acid assays.
The present invention changes that paradigm by providing the ability to perform rapid serial multiplex assays, on several samples simultaneously.